I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for use with implements and having different functional working ranges with which respectively different working operations can be performed.
Such tools may be mounted as fixtures on implements such as hydraulic excavators, hydraulic cable excavators, or the like.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Demolition tools or concrete crushers have been proposed as tools on implements, which have different designs. While known demolition tools are able to completely break up the concrete itself, they are not able to sever or are not able to completely sever the reinforcement material. Such reinforcements or supports in the concrete then have to be cut using a torch or a scrap cutter. In the case of the use of a scrap cutter it is necessary for the implement to be suitably modified.
However, concrete crushers have been proposed having in their neck portion a sort of small shears whose function is however by no means sufficient to ensure trouble-free performance of operations. In order to improve upon this manner of operation, concrete crusher shears have been developed which in the front third of the shears part are able to break concrete and have provided in the rear two thirds the reinforcement cutting shears. For this purpose the rear two thirds of the concrete cutting shears are designed in the form of knife shears. However, when using such a combined tool the knife part is also in engagement when breaking concrete so that it is also subject to a high wear rate. Furthermore there is the disadvantage of there only being a poor breaking action, since this function has, in fact, to be performed by the first third of the arm.